inheritance
by dm.skydriver.9
Summary: Dear Mr. Potter, We, here at the magical firm are writing to inform you of the finding concerning your true inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on his bed, alone as always. No one was home though he knew that some one was outside watching out for him, (as if).

He knew that if the chores werent done soon, he would be in for trouble, but couldnt for the life of him, he didnt care.

Seeing an owl at his window, he quickly let it in and took the letter from it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We, here at the magical firm are writing to inform you of the finding concerning your true inheritance._

_The information if private and concerns only you. Due to the sensitivity of the new information,_

_we request for you to be here at the earliest convenience. If you have any incidences that may _

_up hold you from coming here please send your owl._

_I look forward to your answer,_

_ Mrs. Leanna Snorkles, Magical attorney_

_Harry didnt know what to think and decided that it wouldnt hurt to go. Now to get away from Privet drive without_

_the order knowing. He quickly wrote back to Leanna, knowing that he was going one way or another._

_Hedwig was more then happy to get away and to stretch her wings since the other owl didnt stay._

_*********2 hours later***********_

_Harry had packed his trunk and knew he was going to be ready for when the letter came. Soon Harry heard a sound in his room, he hurried upstairs and inside his room. He was surprised to see what looked to be a small elf. "Mr. Potter, I am here to escort you to the you want, you may question me."_

_"No need." said Harry glad to have someone nice and from his world here. _

_"Mr. Potter, kindly gather all you need, for today. I will bring you back soon, if you want the trunk can be shrunk and you may carry it along with you." said the elf._

_Before Harry could do anything, the elf touch his hand and they both disappeared._

_Harry felt funny, as the magic swirled around him, though he wasnt uncomfortable. They landed in a room that Harry had never seen before. The room was large but not as large as the ones in Hogwarts. _

_"Please make yourself comfortable, someone will be here soon." said the elf before disappearing the same way they arriived. Food soon appeared in front of him, and he began to eat slowly. He waited, and decided to look around the room. As he was looking at the books, careful not to touch anything, the door opened and a woman came into the room. The woman looked at him guardedly, bofore taking her seat._

_"Good evening, Mr. Potter/" greated Leanna. She sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. _

_"My Potter, I have done as my client requested 15 months ago." said Leanna, "He requested his records be private until then. Since he has not came back before today, I am to contact you and explain. Do you know much about the Potter's?"_

_"They are my parents." said Harry wondering what the woman was on about._

_"Im sorry Harry, but you have beed given falsehoods." said the woman, "You are not a Potter in any form. As you were taken at the early age of 1 year. Your father has disappeared, but not before coming here."_

_"If James is not my father, then..." said Harry, "Why do I have the Potter name, and why have I lived with the Muggles?"_

_"That is what I would like to know?" said Leanna, "Your father had only recovered his memories, when his brother escaped from Azkaban. Somehow seeing his brother once more, had revealed memories that had been blocked. But no one knows why they were blocked or how."_

_"My father is...Sirius Black's brother!" said Harry feeling different then ever before. He closed his eyes as he saw someone picking him up and throwing him into the air before catching him once more. Smiling with the same color eyes as Harry had always seen in his dreams. He opened his eyes and knew that he was changing today and no one ever again was going to lie to him without him finding out the truth._

_"My father, why didnt he tell me then?" asked Harry, wondering what was stopping him._

_"Your father knew it was dangerous, especially as Sirius was going to tell you the truth when you came to live with him. " said Leanna, "But that was stopped as you know. He was...locked in his own home, and there fore was stopped from having much contact with you. Your legal guardian is who was suppose to take care of you, and not those Muggles."_

_"Dumbledore?" asked Harry wondering why he wasnt with him then._

_"Dumbledore was and is not now or ever your guardian." said Leanna, "ummm...A Lucius Malfoy is your legal guardian, if your father is unavailable."_

_"Lucius...is my guardian?" asked Harry wondering why Lucius had not fought for him, or was his memory fooled with to._

_What other secrets would be uncovered? What does Lucius say about all of it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_We here at the firm of Magic, have been quite busy going through,_

_our clients files. After consulting with each other, we believe_

_it best to consult with you, concerning our client's_

_best interests. _

_If you could find time to come to our office,_

_we will be at your exposal._

_Thank you for your time._

_Mrs. Leanna Snorkles Magical Attorney_

To say he was curious was and understatement. He was surprised to hear from an attorney, He decided he needed to talk to Severus before he did anything. He wasn't familiar with the attorney but knew that Severus may know them.

-4-

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us today." said Leanna.

"You need to consult with me?" asked Malfoy, wondering what this was about, and from finding out very little from Severus knowing he needed to attend this meeting.

"As you are aware, Regulus Black , has gone missing not long after his brother escaped from Azkaban. " asked Maitis.

"Yes, I'm aware." said Malfoy, "But what bearings does that have on me?"

"We are the attorney's of one Regulus Black," said Maitis, "We have called you here to give you the information that is require of us. Mr. Black left a detailed letter, to explain everything to you, if he never returned with exactly 15 months."

"I see." said Malfoy, "Ok, but I still don't understand what I am needed for."

"Were you aware that he had a son?" asked Leanna.

"No, I wasn't." said Lucius, "Some how I don't remember much about the first three years out of school."

"Your memory may have been obliviated." said Leanna.

_"I will have that checked for sure."thought Lucius, "The bastard will pay that has done it to."_

"Do you know a James and Lillian Potter?" asked Leanna.

"Unfortunately , I am aware of them." said Lucius, "and their son."

"Lillian Maw Evans is not the mother of Harry Sirius Black, in no way." said Mathias, " Though there is papers not legal in any form, which has raised questions not only for us but as well as Gringotts. James Potter was not married legally to her, in anyway. She was in fact a squib."

Lucius just sat there , trying to understand what he was being told. He knew something was not right. "She went under a ritual that gave her the powers that was drained from another." said Leanna.

"James Potter!" said Lucius the information becoming quite clear.

"The boy is in fact Harry Sirius Black, the rightful son of Regulus Black." said Mathias, "You are his rightful guardian, and if you both accept, that will be made legal, at the very moment."

"Why did he not tell me?" asked Lucius, wondering what happened to Reg.

"I believe that someone betrayed him, and took the boy from him." said Leanna.

"I want to claim guardianship now." said Lucius, "I want the boy under my care today. I want all the wrongs made right and money is no option for me."

"The papers are done." said Leanna, watching Lucius, who was busy watching the papers on the desk disappear. Before quickly turning towards the fire place. He was surprised to see his best friends son step out, looking taller then he remembered.

"Mr. Po...Black, " said Leanna, "You remember Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes, thank you." said Harry, "Lord Malfoy good evening."

"Evening, Mr. Black." said Lucius wondering if the boy was playing nice.

"Lord Malfoy, as you are my guardian please call me Harry or Sirius, please." said Harry wondering if he would.

"You are right." said Lucius, "Then call you Lucius."

"Lord Malfoy, as you now have legal guardianship of Mr. Black, until he is of age." said Leanna, "we have some things we need to go over."

"Like?" asked Harry, wondering what else he didn't know.

"Gringotts, has given a nice list for you to view." said Leanna, "As you are well aware I am sure, that since the Potters have done to Mr. Black, everything they have go to him, by right of the wrong doing."

"I was unaware of that," said Harry, looking towards Lucius, wondering what he knew.

Shaking his head in agreement, he smirked at the Harry in return. "Everything the Potter family owns goes to you because they raised you illegally."

Everything was explained and papers were signed. No one was sure of what to say when they explained all the Estate ...

Potter vault = 124,245,142 galleons

Lillian's vault = 147,547,548 galleons

Harry's Vault School = 24,875,547 galleons

Regulus Vault = 875,547,964 galleons

Not counting heirlooms, furniture, wardrobes, and etc.

Potter Homes...4

Potter Manor ...1

Potter Mansion...1

Potter cottages...6

Black homes...9

Black Castle...1

Black Villa...6

Azkaban

Black Knight Island

Businesses ...14

16 undisclosed Properties- businesses

Lucius was furious that anyone could do that to his best friends son, and a pure blood at that. Harry was more furious then anything. He had been given to muggles who had no standing with him in anyway. He was a pureblood and he should have been with his father, or ever Lucius.

Lucius and Harry both left the law firm and knew that had a lot to make up for to each other, no one more then Lucius, though now he knew the truth. He was going to make sure no one ever betrayed Harry again. Now to find Regulus...

What will happened next?


End file.
